Earn Your Room
by Rielence
Summary: Link needs a place to sleep during his voyage to the 'Forsaken Fortress', but he needs to earn his room for the next two weeks. How? By being futa-terta's cock boy. A request by willowskeith


** For "Willowskeith"**

_"__would you mind doing a femdom lemon with futa tetra (pirate zelda from windwaker) enslaveing male link. preferably before the first rescue attempt for links sister in the story. After all the captain needs her stress relief.___

_must happen fetishes : futa on male, r***, non-con, mind break, bdsm, oral, a***, rough sex, humiliation, enema, toys, futa is always bigger, crossdress, abuse___

_optional: b***, creampie, facial, g***, threesome, i*** (possibly in later chapter if continued and sister joins in), watersports___

_No goes : blood play, scat, necro, s***"_

Link sat there with his legs hanging off the edge of the massive ship long after his home had faded into blue in the horizon. He questioned whether or not this was a good idea. What was someone like _him _supposed to do to that giant bird who stole his sister? These pirates didn't seem too interested in his case either. They were only giving him a ride because the post man guilted the young captain into doing it. They'd probably just drop him off to be kidnapped as well or die trying to save Aryl. Tears welled in his eyes, but he had to hide them. If these pirates saw him crying, they'd mock him like there was no tomorrow. He stood, wiped his eyes, and eyed the crew.

They were minding their own business doing what they had to do to keep the ship running. All but Tetra, the young captain who the entire crew seemed to care deeply about. They chased that bird for two days before they finally shot it down. Miss Tetra had almost died of dehydration, but they gave her water very soon after Link 'rescued' her in the forest. No, Miss Tetra wasn't working at all, she seemed to be looking intently at something. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her legs crossed. Give her a leather jacket and a toothpick and she'd be the Fonz.

Link looked closely to try and see what she was so interested in. He soon realized her eyes were fixed directly on him! He awkwardly looked away, but he could still feel her gaze on him. After about twenty minutes, Tetra went inside to her room. Finally, Link felt safe to roam the deck. He offered to help here and there, but everyone turned him down and told him to go bother someone else, who then told him to bother someone else, who then… You get the picture.

Finally, the tall man with the bandana told him to go see the swabbie down stairs. Link didn't want to go see the lowest member of the crew, nor did he want to take a single chance of running into Miss Tetra, who was in that direction. Sadly, everyone was giving him a look that just screamed,

"Go away, you're annoying us with your presence alone."

He reluctantly decided to head downstairs. On his way, he noticed a closed door. Now, this lower deck had a lot of doors, but this particular one was in the very center of the room. On the door he saw a map with a triangle drawn on it. It connected three islands, and each line was a different color. One red, one green, and one blue. Link thought it was weird, but not much else. He noticed another staircase and concluded that that was where he had to go. Before he could go down a single step, he heard a door creek open. There was a pair of eyes looking at him, and he knew who it belonged too. The door opened even more and he meet gazes with Miss Tetra. She looked angry.

"What are you doing down here? Tell me you're not about to go play one of Niko's stupid games for treasure…" She almost showed physical distress at the thought. "Don't waste your time. Go back to the deck and wait."

"B-"His hoarse, underused voice tried to argue.

"**What?" **She asked, more and more pissed.

"Well, this is around a week's trip, where am I to sleep?"

She sighed and pressed her hands against her tired eyes.

"I don't know. Everyone is already sharing rooms…"

"Well…" Link boldly began. "Who are _you _rooming with?"

She looked at him in disgust. A captain? Sharing a room? Never. Why would he even ask something so impractical and dim witted. Then she realized he was asking to board with _her…_ This was interesting… She looked him over, and decided that he would do. She was hornier than ever before and she didn't want fucking Niko to please her anymore. This boy was the only other human her age in god knows how many miles. She decided, he would room with her.

"Get in." Was all she said, rentering her room leaving the door open for Link to follow.

Link nervously entered the room as well and noticed the single bed in the top left corner of the room. There were also many more strange triangles and more maps. Some scrolls in languages he couldn't understand, and a picture of the hero of time. He mentally laughed, noticing that they were sharing an outfit. Well, minor differences. That was probably because the legend changed depending on where you went. Tetra sat on her bed and took off her top, revealing only a bra protecting her teen bust from Link's eyes.

Link nervously chuckled and averted his gaze.

"M-Miss… Why are you removing your clothes…?" He asked, hands over his eyes.

Tetra laughed. He _WAS _very innocent for a boy his young.

"Am I supposed to sleep fully clothed? And are you too as well? Off with those sweaty rags, sleeping in them will only make them dirtier."

Tetra then went to take off her pants. Here Link was, a girl in only her bra and underwear telling _him _to get in _his _underwear so they could proceed to sleep in the same bed. He reluctantly took off his tunic, then his under shirt and pants. He was then only in his boxers. It was hard to hide the tent he had over this situation. Tetra smiled and stood, walking towards Link. She grabbed his dick through his pants and smiled into his face, inches away.

"Earn your room, boy."

He then felt himself being slammed onto his knees. He was confused, what was happening? He found himself face to face with a giant bulge, much like the one he had. Tetra quickly slipped it out and slammed it against Link's mouth. Link gasped and spit, incidentally lubricating Terta's dick further. Tetra moaned and slid her dick around his mouth and Link experienced the taste of salty pre-cum. Tetra grabbed the back of his head and forced him in further, face fucking him completely. Link felt Tetra's dick ramming against the back of his throat, all but making him throw up.

Soon, Tetra shouted, and Link felt tons of sticky, warm, and salty liquid explode all over his mouth. It was too much. He opened his mouth and removed the penis, so Tetra began ejaculating all over his face. He was coughing up cum, and received a full facial by the time Tetra was finished. He sneezed, and was shocked to see wads of sperm leave his nose. The tired hero fell to the ground, but Tetra laughed; and grabbed him by the face and lifted him up.

"We're not done here, hero boy…" She leaned in and kissed him.

Link was worn out from his long and emotionally testing day, as well as the work his face was just put through. He simply let the dominating girl rule his mouth, and was barely phased when he felt his pants being removed. He came back to reality when he felt his undergarments leave his hips and felt Tetra's mouth leave his own.

"What are you going to do to me? I don't have a hole like that…" Link nervously explained.

"Oh, you have one much better…" She purred, turning Link around to face the wall.

Link felt the girl grab each of his ass cheeks and felt surges of pleasure stream through his body. He wasn't sure why, but Tetra simply holding his ass made his dick rock hard. He became very uneasy when he felt her dick touch his asshole. He felt that it was very wet with something. He didn't have much time to think before her cock easily slid right into his ass without much warning. He shouted, but she covered his mouth with her hands. Soon after, she reached down and started jerking him off while ass fucking him. Link felt pleasure he had never experienced before. He came very soon, but Tetra kept pounding.

After a couple minutes, he felt another load explode into his ass, and Tetra's penis left him. He felt empty inside without it, and longed for more. The hero turned to see Tetra panting and tired, just like he was. She laid down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Link walked up and flopped on the bed tired. Seeing as it was a bed for one, never intended to be shared, they were cramped. Tetra and link were mere centimeters from each other's faces, and this made them aroused again. Soon, they were making out, and soon, Tetra went under the covers. Link wasn't sure what she was doing, until he was greeted with her dick pressing against his cheek. Soon after he accepted her cock in his mouth once again, he felt something amazing going on with his own dick.

Was this what he was doing for Tetra? If so, he understood why she was so forceful. He wanted to jam it in further and further, but he held himself back and focused on pleasing Tetra. Soon, they both came once again, and they both happily slurped each other's cum clean. Tetra came back to eye level with Link and they shared a cummy kiss before she turned off the lantern leaving them in total darkness. The last thing Link heard before he fell asleep was,

"About thirteen more nights of this… Sign me up."


End file.
